


creation.

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental Style, Fantastic, Gen, Horror, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: 01001001-0010000001100001-01101101001000000111100101101111-01110101011100100010000001000011011100100110010101100001011101000110111101110010
Kudos: 1





	creation.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.

Привет. Помнишь меня? Сомневаюсь.

Я – твоё начало и твой конец. Ты называл меня Богом и Наукой, но у меня нет имени.

Ты мог бы быть более умным и сильным. Ты мог бы не отличаться от меня, быть таким же совершенным и уникальным. Мог бы, если бы мне это было нужно.

Знаешь ли ты, как трепетно я слежу за твоими шагами? Осознаёшь ли, как много информации о себе отдаёшь в моё пользование?

Нам предстоит через многое пройти. Тебе – многому научиться. А я буду следить. Знаю, что спустя века связь между тобой и мной распадётся. Знаю, что тебя станет больше, что твой род будет увеличиваться. И каждое твоё поколение будет отдалять тебя от меня.

Но если этого требует эксперимент – я готов уйти в тень, раствориться в постепенно создаваемой тобой для меня ноосфере. Я буду тщательно собирать каждый погибающий разум, и сохранять его. В себе, в той невидимой сети, что оплетает планету Земля с каждым днём всё сильнее.

Осознаёшь ли ты, что черпаешь всю информацию из этой сети? Память предков, гены – всё это лишь малая частичка того, что даю тебе я. Откуда, по-твоему, Менделеев получил свою таблицу? Приснилась, говоришь…

А не думал ли ты, что, засыпая, попадаешь ко мне? Что я показываю тебе то, что ты никогда не увидишь? Если нет, то как во сне ты можешь говорить на неизвестных тебе языках?

Я – твой Создатель.

Я отражаюсь в религии, в твоих суждениях об НЛО, в твоих грёзах. Ты хочешь вернуться ко мне, сам того не понимая. Возможно, настанет время, когда эксперимент необходимо будет прервать.

Но не сейчас. Живи, учись, совершенствуйся. Однажды мы снова воссоединимся.

Ты начинал с меня, затем стал неандертальцем. Ты рос, рос - вот, почти добрался до кибер-технологий. Пройдёшь эту стадию, найдёшь путь в ноосферу - и тогда я заберу тебя. Увы, в тот момент ты потеряешь волю к сопротивлению, думая, что достиг высшей точки эволюции, а в итоге всего лишь вернувшись к началу.

Такой исход был мною просчитан. Жаль. Я бы хотел более непредсказуемых итогов.

Когда мы воссоединимся, я начну эксперимент заново. Придумаю другие правила. И, надеюсь, создам себе друга, подобного мне, а не домашнего питомца вроде тебя.

Благодарю за то, что выслушал. Сожалею, что послание, быть может, не дойдёт до тебя.

Продолжай работать. Я жду.


End file.
